


Ruined date?

by OrChan12



Series: Tsukiyama week 2019 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Idiots in Love, M/M, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 01:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20024620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrChan12/pseuds/OrChan12
Summary: They planned on spending their first anniversary together, but betrayed by the weather.





	Ruined date?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes.

They had a whole day planned ahead. It was their first anniversary as couple and they wanted to make it right- Tadashi was more open about it then Kei. The only problem? The weather betrayed them, and the rain was pouring all day since the morning. They didn't even get the chance to meet.

"That sucks," complained Tadashi over the phone. "I thought we could have the entire Sunday for ourselves."

"I know what you mean. The news said it will be pouring all week." Kei didn't admit it out loud, but he looked forward to that day. The team wanted to practice that Sunday and Ennoshita gave them the permission to skip the practice. Their teammates were supportive of their relationship. "Too bad we can't meet up."

"Don't worry, I'll figure it out!"

"What do you mean by that?" Kei knew Tadashi wasn't stupid, but he could be an air-headed when he wanted to.

"Just wait and see!"

Tadashi hung up. Surely, he didn't mean he would come in this weather, right? It was possible for him to do something stupid like that.

Kei got up and dressed up. He knew Tadashi ever since they were in elementary school. He would meet his boyfriend at least halfway. Kei found his umbrella and went down the stairs.

"Where are you going in this weather?" he mother demanded to know.

"To do something stupid," he answered back. He took another umbrella just in case.

It wasn't useful. There wasn't a storm, but Kei was still soaked for some reason. Kei reached the Yamaguchi's household when he saw Tadashi coming out of the house.

"Kei?" he said bewildered. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought you would be stupid enough to get out in the rain, so I brought you an umbrella."

"I actually looked at other dates and other date ideas," Tadashi admitted. "But then I couldn't find something that was good enough, so I thought I could come to your place."

"Getting out in this rain is pretty stupid idea."

"Says the one who just ran all the way in the rain," Tadashi teased him.

Kei didn't care. He ran to Tadashi and held him as tight as he could. The two shared a kiss. "Happy one-year anniversary."

"Happy one-year anniversary."

The two kissed again, but this it was Tadashi's mother who interrupted them. "What are you two doing inside? Come in right now!"

The rest of the day they spent in Tadashi's house. They did nothing special, just playing video games and ate snacks.

It was the best day they ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> The most important thing is the time they spend together!


End file.
